


The Scotsman's Wonderland

by Froyduhr



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Christmas Caroling, HighlandDoctor, M/M, Song Parody, Winter Wonderland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3156014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froyduhr/pseuds/Froyduhr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A song I made this winter about Jamie and the Doctor! :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scotsman's Wonderland

Scotsman’s Wonderland (winter wonderland)

The TARDIS ring  
Doc’tah, are you listening  
A lad in kilt  
No longer missing  
Among the beautiful stars  
Gallifrey to Mars  
Travelin’ in the Scotsman’s Wonderland

Gone away is the bad wolf  
In her stay there’s a Scot-wolf  
He howls along  
To the Doctor’s song  
Travelin’ in the Scotsman’s wonderland

On Skaro they can build a snowman  
And pretend that he’s a Cyberman  
He’ll say You will be like us-a  
So they’ll destroy him again

After saving Earth, from the Daleks  
From their evil scheme, so complex  
They take Victoria away  
The amazing Time Lord way  
Showing her the Scotsman’s Wonderland

In the shadow he will build a snowman  
And pretend that it’s his Doc’tar  
Jamie’ll say Doc’tar do you love me?  
Then the real one will step forth and say yeah

Their hearts are on fire  
And the stars they admire  
Two lovely men  
Holding each other’s hand  
Travelin’ in the Scotsman’s wonderland


End file.
